lordempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Bohemia
The Kingdom of Bohemia is a fledgling clan on Canada that was formed on the 7th of November, 2010. Bohemia is formed on the principles of peace and prosperity, and actively seeks to encourage this. The Kingdom of Bohemia hopes to promote imperialism and prosperity within Lordempires. History Insert Later Charter Article 1: Preamble: On this day, November 7th 2010, The Kingdom of Bohemia hereby sets forth this Charter as a means of declaring her right as a sovereign and independent alliance, and we pledge ourselves to the cause of its freedom, of its welfare, and of its exaltation among all the nations. The Kingdom is a monarchy union with responsibility shared by the King of Bohemia and his fellow secretaries. The Kingdom guarantees civil liberty, equal rights and equal opportunities to all its citizens, and declares its resolve to pursue the happiness and prosperity of the whole Kingdom and all of its parts. Article 2.1: Membership: Excepting special permission from the King, all prospective candidates must satisfy the following criterion for citizenship: # Register on the Bohemia forums and post an application in accordance to the proper template set out therein. The Kingdom will not harbour rogues or those who have acted with discredit in their past dealings with others. # Send a request to join The Kingdom of Bohemia 3. Change your country to Canada Article 2.2: Development: In accordance to our stated aim of securing the welfare and providing prosperity to all nations within our borders, all citizens will receive guidance on how to correctly build their cities when they have successfully completed the aforementioned requirements of membership. Article 2.3: Resignation: All citizens have the right to resign from the clan at any time. This is conditional on two factors. # They have no outstanding debts. # The post a resignations thread in the appropiate forum Article 2.4: Civic Rights & Duties: **All citizens are obligated to follow orders and directives without misgivings. **To sacrifice your city for your comrades-in-arms if so required, being assured in the knowledge that no citizen shall be abandoned in the field of battle. **To respect the opinions of other citizens. **To conduct yourself accordingly when you are abroad and speaking to other representatives. **To work according to the best of your ability for the common good of your fellow citizens. To participate in such activities that will benefit your city, or to assist the military in defense of your homeland as best you may. The Kindoms's ideals are growth, prosperity and peace and all cities should strive for this common and noble cause. **To refrain from making any threats, from impersonation, from spying on another clan or engaging in such activity that may bring the name of the Kingdom into disrepute. **No citizen should declare war on any city or commit any other act of aggression, regardless of cause, unless authorized to do by either the King or the Secretary of Defense. **To obey the laws of this Charter, conscious that each citizen is of equal importance as another, holds equal rights and that by standing together in times of both strife and plenty, the Kingdom will never fail. Article 3.1: Government: The King. Veto is carried by The King but the Imperial Government has an absolute veto on all matters, including that of the King. This absolute veto cannot be exercised arbitrarily but only in matters of national importance. For the rest of the time, both the King and Government will determine matters equally and have equal say in the running of the Kingdom. Article 3.2:Abdication: The Kingdom of Bohemia is a Constitutional Monarchy and the King is appointed for life. He may choose to abdicate in favour of another candidate of their choosing or they can appoint the Archduke if personal matters necessitate their absence for a protracted period of time but said Archduke is obligated to hand back power on the respective Monarch's return. Article 3.3: Duties of the King: **To chart the course of the Clan, to act as their citizen’s representatives and to strive to maintain the security and well-being of all citizens with just laws and fair governance. **To hire Secretaries and, if needed must, remove them **Sign off on legislation from the Parliament. **Veto legislation if they deem it potentially injurious to the Clan as a whole. **Calls all elections within the Kingdom, and may move to dissolve the current Parliament with approval from the Council of Secretaries. **To create new offices within the Kingdom and to ameliorate any deficiencies in Government in order to ensure the proper functioning and efficency of all state bodies. **In conjunction with the SoFA, to establish relations with other Clans. **Declare war but only in consultation with both Parliament and the Council of Secretaries. Article 3.4: The Archduke of Silesia and Council of Secretaries: The Council of Secretaries is made up of the Archduke and four departmental Secretaries, namely: (i) The Secretary of Defence, (ii) Internal Affairs, (iii) Finance, and (iv) Foreign Affairs. Each Secretary is obliged to sign off on all legislation, with or without reservations, in an initial twenty-four hour period. However, the council acts as an Upper-House to Parliament and can delay (but not veto) proposed legislation for a period of up to five days. They can send back legislation with proposed amendments and it is the duty of the Speaker of the House to act on such suggestions but after the said five day period has elapsed, legislation is sent on to the King’s for final approval. The King need absolute council approval only on the proroguing of Parliament. The King is obliged to accept their advice in regards to declaring war but in this instance, the King can use his/her absolute veto. Article 3.5: The Archduke of Silesia: The Archduke of Silesia is appointed by the standing King and can be removed from his position, though only by joint agreement and good reason by both the King and the Parliament. The main duties of the Archduke are: **To manage the Government of the Kingdom and to ensure regular communication between Government members. **To conduct all sittings of the Council of Secretaries. **To ensure that they are doing their duties in accordance to their respective brief. **The Archduke is responsible for assisting with relations with other Clans and, when necessary, for managing the elections of Senators. **He can also exercise an executive vote and break any potential deadlock in Parliment. **Assumes the duties of the King in his temporary absence. Article 3.6: The Secretaries: All Secretaries are appointed by the King who retain an absolute veto on their actions. This will be exercised only with just cause and due deliberation. The Secretary of Defence: Retains responsible for all military aspects of the Kingdom. He covers: **The administration of the army **Appoints his staff and presides over officer exams and the military court. **Cover the Communication department **Keep an up-to-date guide for the Military, and the Communication Department The Secretary of Finance: Retains responsibity for progression selling, aid and trades. **It is at his discretion as to whom in the Kingdom will receive aid. **The Minister of Finance's duties will consist mostly of setting up and deploying our operational banking nations so that they are prepared to send aid and to arrange trades. **Maintaining up to date guides on trade and economics **Appointing his own officials and expanding his department as needs require. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Has direct responsibility over all our ambassador abroad and must strive to ensure that the Kingdom is both adequately and positively represented abroad. **He is responsible for appointing people as ambassadors and maintaining a visible presence both on IRC and in the Clan Announcements forum. **He is the direct liaison with our allies and must ensure that open channels of communication are at all times maintained. **He may appoint his own officals and korp at his discretion and should work with the SoIA to ensure the speedy dissemination of the Kingdoms activities. The Secretary for Internal Affairs: is responsible for the immigration and education policies within the Kingdom. **He is responsible for masking new immigrants. **He must ensure that the education system is maintained to the highest standard by regularly reviewing and updating our guides. **He also has responsibility in monitoring the forums and ensuring that a common standard of decorum is maintained amongst all members. **He is responsible for the recruitment department. **He can appoint deputies with divided responsibilities in education and recruitment. **He is also responsible for maintaining activity and promoting matters of culture and relevant interest amongst our citizens. Article 4.1: The House of Parliament: The House of Parliament consists of three elected representatives, chosen by their fellow citizens every two calender months. Elections will be held once there is a sufficent body of citizens to form a quorum - until then, the council of Secretaries will assume their duties. It is anticipated that elections will be held in the last week of the respective electoral month with each Seneator taking their seat on the first day of the following month and holding that seat for no less than two months unless they resign or they are impeached and removed from office. In such circumstances, a run-off vote will be called by the King and conducted by the Archduke. Article 4.2: Eligibility: The King will announce the opening of the ballot and citizens must announce their candidacy within 24 hours prior to the election. All candidates must be citizen . No candidate is allowed to canvass in secrecy, by means of private messages or through other associated forums of the Kingdom. Mass-messaging of members is strictly under the purvue of the Secretary of Defense and through him, the communications department. Neither the King, the Archduke, standing Secretaries nor any member of the judiciary(unless he/she should resign from office beforehand)are eligible to run for Parliament. Article 4.3: Duties: The Senate is set at three public representatives but may be extended by the King though not while an assembly is in situ. A speaker (or Speaker of the House) will be nominated by the King from the elected assembly. Their duties will be to bring proposals to a vote, to bring approved legislation to the Council of Secretaries and to sit at council in order to answer any questions that might arise. However, they will have no vote in the Upper House and if a Minister raises serious objections to a bill, it is the speaker's duty to return to Parliament and set forward the aforementioned objections and resolve the matter with due consideration. After the bill has been approved or the delaying period of five days has elapsed, he should then send the bill to the King for their seal of approval. The duties of the main body of the house is to propose legislation or to debate ideas forwarded by the citizen's of the Kingdom. Majority rules and in the event of a tie, the Archduke has an executive casting vote. All Senators are expected to be active participants in the House - the repeated abnegation of duties by a Senator will necessitate their removal. Article 5: Ethos: The Kingdom of Bohemia is a soverign alliance and governs her own affairs independantly. We seek peace, prosperity and growth so that we may prove our sound and honorable intentions and respect, therein, for the ultimate soverignity of all other alliances. However, we shall defend ourselves to the last and thus, any incursion upon our territory shall be met with such force in accordance to our strenght. Citizen's are accountable for their actions and the Kingdom accountable for her citizens. Article 5.1: Ammendments: It is recognized that it may be necessary to modify this Charter from time to time in order to meet the needs of a changing climate or the evolving needs of the citizenry. In such circumstances, Parliment may propose amendments or the King may alter this charter as they see fit. Signed on behalf of the Provisonal Government, 'The King of Bohemia, Holy Roman Emperor, Imperator of Canada '- Leopold I